<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knight Bus escape by DoeEyedButterFly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122114">Knight Bus escape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly'>DoeEyedButterFly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Amber/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knight Bus escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David had raised his hand against Chloe one too many times, but this time she had made it out of the house just before it was too late by jumping to the side, putting herself out of danger, clutching her wand, and then she ran.</p><p>The storm had shaken the house, but Chloe didn't look back. At seventeen, she was finally old enough to disapparate, but she wasn't in a state of mind to allow it.</p><p>Completely out of her mind, she raised her wand hand and waved back and forth, hoping to be noticed. "Please," she pleaded silently. "Please, please, please, - I need you now."</p><p>Then she heard a shrill horn and a glowing light pushed mercilessly towards her.<br/>The knight bus slid to a stop in front of her.</p><p>Before the conductor could get out and make a long speech, Chloe hopped on board and counted the little change in the driver's hands that she had with her.</p><p>When she saw a witch on a bed further back, who was not sleeping but reading, she spoke to her in her big desperation.<br/>"Ma'm, I'm sorry to bother you but ... can I borrow your owl? I have to write a message to my girlfriend, she lives nearby ... but ... I had to rush out and now I'm afraid that she won't find me. "<br/>The witch looked up from her book and eyed Chloe sternly. Then she nodded gruffly.</p><p>Chloe bowed in deep gratitude, took a feather from her pocket, scratched a message to Rachel, and threw the owl out of the knight bus' window.<br/>Then she leaned back on her own bed.</p><p>If all went well, they would see each other again in the Leaky Cauldron in a few days and escape from there. Together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>